Is there a way out?
by Abitofeverything79
Summary: They went on a weekend schooltrip by a lake. When they got back it was eerily silent. No one was there. Until they saw the zombies. Will they get bitten, will they find a way out or, even better, a cure? Can those who are lost be saved? Zombie AU, rated T for language, creepy zombies and probably fluffy scenes later on. Disclaimer: I own nothing.
1. prologue

**Prologue - Annabeth**

Even after all this time I'm still not used to seeing those I used to know attacking my friends. It's just so surreal, like a never ending nightmare. Everytime I go to sleep I imagine that when I wake up it will still be like it was before. I would go to school and hang out with my friends and fight with my family. But everytime I wake up nothing has changed. I will have to find a new safe place for the day, or if i'm lucky the next two days, and then some food even though there really isn't much left.

I'm starting to think that nothing will ever change. That this will continue for all eternity and that maybe I should just stop fighting back and accept my fate. But even as I think this I know I couldn't just give up. There has to be a reason for this. There is a reason for everything, isn't there? It isn't much but it is all I have and if I still believe it then I have a reason to get up every morning and keep fighting.

I _will_ find a way out of this, if that means I can save those I have lost. And, who knows, maybe my life really can return to how it was before, though I doubt it. I am going to be too messed up after this.

All this must be really confusing, let me go back to the beginning. Before it all became a living nightmare and hell on earth. Our hell started with the goddamned schooltrip...

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I know it's short, but it's only a prologue and I have never written one before :S chapter 1 will be up as soon as I finish it, I think I'm about halfway.**

**If you have read my other story which hasn't gotten very far at all then I'm sorry about not updating but I just got a job that has taken up literally all my time. I posted this instead because I really wanted to write a zombie AU and don't have any current ideas for blackout, but I will update when I get more time.**

**Also is the title okay? it was the best I could come up with but if you have any other ideas that are better I might change it.**

**Please review and thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Annabeth**

"Annabeth! Are you excited about the trip?" I turned around to see who was ambushing me the second I got out of my last class of the day.

"Piper, hey, yeah as much as I would be for any organized school trip." I replied with a sigh.

"Oh, come on! You're Annabeth Chase, the smartest person here. I assumed you would love to go on a trip that involved school over the weekend." Piper's voice was laced with sarcasm and she had a sly smile on her face.

"Yeah, the same way you would love to go shopping for some lovely pink dresses and high heels." I retorted sincerely. Piper made a face as she thought about the prospect of dresses and heels.

"Fine, you win. But going on a trip over the weekend with everyone will be fun. You just don't know it yet." I couldn't help the laugh that escaped my lips.

"Sure, it will be so much fun hanging out with my mostly irritating classmates for an entire weekend. You and Thalia are the only exceptions." At this moment the most irritating person himself decided to walk by.

"Don't like hanging out with your class Chase? Well no worries, us _irritating_ people will stay out of your way, we wouldn't want to be considered assosciates with you." A few girls walking by snickered at his remark.

I steeled my gaze in a way I knew was considered intimidating. "Well Jackson, at least my grades will get me somewhere when I'm done here. And as for who would want to assosciate with whom, I'm glad I get to keep my distance. Wouldn't want to be considered one of your creepy little fangirls now would I?"

Percy Jackson looked like he was thinking of the worlds best comeback possibly followed by slamming into me as he stormed off, but at that moment a teacher walked by and I decided it would be good to leave while I still had the upper hand.

"Well, it has been fun talking to you as always Jackson, but I have to go now." Grabbing Piper I dragged her with me towards the school doors and towards my car. Piper was talking about what we could do on the short weekend trip that were starting tomorrow right after school, but I didn't really listen. I caught something about there being a lake there, and couldn't help thinking about how fun it would be to push irritating and perfect Percy Jackson into it along with his followers.

* * *

As I was leaving for school the next morning I was tempted to leave my bag at home and skip the trip. I could always hide out in a hotel or something over the weekend and magically reapear as everyone else were coming home, but I knew it wouldn't work out no matter how good a plan it seemed. And all my plans were good. No, the problem wouldn't be the plan but my mother. She always seemed to know _everything_.

It was slightly creepy sometimes, but kind of useful as well. If I ever had problems she had the answer, not that I asked a lot. I liked figuring things out on my own and I was one of the few people who actually liked school. If I decided to skip the trip my mother would somehow find out, so I bit my teeth together grabbed my bag and got ready for the, probably, worst weekend ever.

* * *

After school my class gathered outside by the bus that would be taking us to "the lake of learning and socialising" as my way to happy science teacher called it. (I seriously wondered if she was constanly drunk or on drugs) I was standing with Piper watching some girls complain to some teatcher that they could only bring one piece of luggage and waiting for Thalia to arrive.

Piper looked ready to go camping in her hiking boots, sweat pants and a green hoodie. Her hair was tied up, but you could still see how her hair was slightly more chopped of in some places. You wouldn't think these clothes would make her look good, but Piper looked ready for the catwalk no matter what she wore. She just had one of those body types and faces that looked good wearing anything even though she tried hard to hide it. Piper was talking about some song she had heard last night when Thalia shoved up.

Thalia threw her bag on the ground in front of me as she came to a stop.

"Why do we have to go on this trip by a lake in the middle of nowhere?" she grumbled as a greeting. Thalia looked slightly less ready for hiking, but still looked like she could beat everyone to the camping place. She wore all black clothes and on her t-shirt was a picture of some band she liked. Her hair was cut in a pixie cut and was black as well. The only colours were her pale skin and electrifying blue eyes.

"Because the teachers obviously like torturing us in the woods when we should be reading for finals next month." I answered. I know it made me sound like the geek everyone thought I was, but I didnt care. My mother would kill me if I got bad grades as knowledge is highly valued in our family. I also just liked being ready for things, so I started reading for finals the momet we got our books.

Thalia rolled her eyes and shared a look with Piper. The teatchers were shouting for everyone to get on the bus now so we made our way over. By the time I got on there was only one seat left. (Thalia and Piper got on before me and sat down together.) And just my luck the seat that was left was next to Percy Jackson. I stopped in the aisle looking around for any other seat, Thalia noticed and tried making room for me with her and Piper. As I was about to squeeze on to the tiny space next to them my math teacher started screaming about safety and what not as she practically forced me into the seat next to Percy. _Great_ I thought, _this is going to be such a fun ride._

Piper looked at me sympathetically as she knew how bad mine and Percy's relationship was. It seemed kind of stupid if you asked me, the popular guy and the geek disliking each other. Had this been a movie or something we would fall in love over this weekend. It didn't get more cliché than that and I had no intentions of falling for Percy the Moron. Although my classmates seemed to believe differently as I could hear whistles from the back and someone not-so-silently saying, "Oh look, it's the lovebirds together again. Wonder if they will have another quarrel on the ride." A few people snickered at this but I ignored them. Instead I turned to Percy raised an eybrow at him and asked in a falsley sympathetic voice, "No one wanted to sit by you? Is your time as the schools most obnoxious popular guy finally over?"

"No as a matter of fact everyone loves me just as much as always, I just thought I'd slum it and give the less fortunate a chance to sit beside me on the bus. Sadly it happened to be you who got the privilege. Oh well, they call it charity for a reson don't they?" He had his famous cocky smirk in place. Most girls swooned as he shoved it to them, personally I really wanted to smack it off his face. It wasn't that he was bad looking with those sea-green eyes, raven black hair and well trained body, but his personality just plain sucked.

I put on a fake happy yet surprised face as I looked at him with big eyes, "Wow, I feel _SO_ lucky to be sitting next to you! And it is so great of you to think of the less fortunate! I think I am going to faint if I keep thinking about your amazing personality." I was fanning myself just to exaggerate a little extra, "And even though it is such a pleasure to be talking with _THE_ Percy Jackson I think I am going to stop and do something else." I plugged in my earphones before he could answer, leaned back against the seat and tuned out as I thought; _Yeah, definitly going to be a long ride._

* * *

By the time the bus finally stopped at the lake I was ready to bolt from my seat. Percy had been annoying me the entire time. Either talking loudly with his friends across the aisle, playing catch with someone in the back who liked hitting my head, or simply poking me to keep me awake to the torture. At some point we had almost started a fight and instead of seperating us, the teatcher had decided it would be good to "sit and talk things through". When that didn't work we were forced to do everyones dishes after dinner. If someone didn't look out Percy was going to end up dead in the woods or at the bottom of the lake by the end of this trip.

Thalia supported me and promised to help me get away if I killed him, or better yet she could help kill him. While Piper was trying to calm us down so we didn't do something stupid.

Our science teacher informed us that we would have the rest of today free to set up our tents and look around, while tomorrow we would be gathering samples for a project we had to do. Setting up the tent didn't take long as I had done it many times before with my dad when I was younger and we had gone camping. Somehow it turned into a competition between Percy and I to see who could do it quickest. I won. When I was done I was so restless after the horrible bus ride that I decided to go for a walk while the others fixed whatever was left.

By the time I got back it was late and everyone was gathered around a campfire someone had created, probably the teatchers though they were nowhere in sight. I didn't feel like listening to my class sing and be idiots so I went to bed. Hopefully I could sleep away the entire weekend so I could get home and get back to studying. As I fell asleep thinking about going home I got a bad feeling that something was going to happen that would change everything. How I wish I hadn't been right.

* * *

**I'm sorry the ending was kind of weird.. I wanted to make it longer so I kept writing and it ended up being kind of bad :/ **

**Also sorry for any mistakes, if it's really bad tell me and I will try to fix it.**

**Anyways, hope you liked it!**

**Please leave a review! They make me very happy :D**


End file.
